User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Current Favourite Song Stats
Welcome to my stats page for my Current Favourite Songs blog post. Here you will find records, dropouts and a complete archive of the bi-weekly updated top 20/25 chart. Each 'week' is actually the day the chart was compiled, which is usually on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Christmas charts which hold only Christmas songs are only archived on the Current Favourite Christmas Songs blog post. All stats and records for these charts are only included on that blog. Christmas songs can also feature on the normal charts. Each year is separated into seasons (apart from 2014 which started late) and each season has thirty bi-weeks, which is effectively 15 weeks, apart from the last season of a year apart from 2014 which does not fit in 30 bi-weeks. The final season runs until the year is over. 2014 Becuase I started the charts so late in the year, 2014 only has one season and is 30 bi-weeks long. 2015 (Season 1) Season 1 (30 Weeks) Stats & Records I will start updating this section more after 2014. Most Weeks 'In Top 25' 'In Top 20' 'In Top 10' 'In Top 5' 'At Number One' *Avicii - The Nights (11 weeks) Without Reaching Top 5 Top 10 Top 15 Top 20 Longest Unbroken Runs 'At Number One' *Avicii - The Nights (11 weeks) Highest Dropouts Highest Re-Entries Dropout Archive This list contains all song runs which have dropped out from the top 20/25. I will update this list each time a chart is published, and remove any from the list which have re-entered. I will then re-add them when they drop out again. Each week not appearing in the top 20 is marked as 'x'. Where a song has been absent from the chart for two or more weeks, it is highlighted as x(n) with n being the number of 'x' weeks. The following is the re-entry position. The date in [] at the beginning is the debut week. 1 Week *15/09/14 Fences ft. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Arrows 14>1 *15/09/14 Christina Perri - Burning Gold 15>1 *15/09/14 Taylor Swift - Shake It Off 17>1 *15/09/14 Wanklemut & Emma Louise - My Head Is A Jungle - Wankelmut & Emma Louise (MK Remix) 18>1 *15/09/14 Professor Green - Lullaby 19>1 *15/09/14 Tove Lo - Not On Drugs 20>1 *07/10/14 One Direction - Steal My Girl[25>1] *23/09/14 Power Music Workout - All About That Bass (Workout Mix) 14>1 *23/09/14 Ella Eyre - Comeback 19>1 *14/10/14 Owl City ft. Britt Nicole - You're Not Alone [23>1] *28/10/14 Beyonce - Halo 21>1 *08/11/14 Sander van Doorn, Martin Garrix, DVBBS ft. Aleesia - Gold Skies [25>1] *11/11/14 (25) Resonance - LuvBug ft. Talay Riley 25>1 *18/11/14 James Blunt - When I Find Love Again 25>1 *22/11/14 Madeon - Imperium 24>1 *25/11/14 Parra for Cuva ft. Anna Naklab - Wicked Games 23>1 *09/12/2014 Shakin' Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone 25>1 #XMAS *03/01/15 Iggy Azalea ft. MO - Beg For It 25>1 *20/01/15 Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo - Time Of Our Lives 30>1 *03/02/15 Giorgio Moroder ft. Kylie Minogue - Right Here, Right Now 28>1 2 Weeks''' *15/09/14 Amelia Lily - California [b16/b-20>2] *23/09/14 Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato [b9/b-12>2] *07/10/14 Haim - If I Could Change Your Mind['''24-'24'>2] *18/10/14 David Guetta ft. Sam Martin - Dangerous [24-24>2] *27/10/14 Cheryl Cole - Fight For This Love [22-24>2] *08/11/14 Open Wide - Calvin Harris ft. Big Sean [22-23>2] *11/11/14 In Your Arms - Nico & Vinz [20-23>2] *11/11/14 Wretch 32 - 6 Words [21-22>2] *11/11/2014 In Your Arms - Nico & Vinz 20-23>2 *15/11/2014 Armin van Buuren ft. Fiora - Waiting For The Night [16-18>2] *29/11/2014 Blonde ft. Melissa Steel - I Loved You [24-25>2] *06/01/15 Natalie Imbruglia - Torn [30-30>2] *13/01/15 Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass [30-'29'>2] *13/01/15 [Tulisa - Living Without You [23-24>2] *27/02/15 Fergie ft. YG - L.A. LOVE (La La) 25-28>2 *07/02/15 DENA - Cash, Diamond Rings, Swimming Pools [27-27>2] 3 Weeks *15/09/14 Cher Lloyd - Sirens [8'''-10-13>3] *04/10/14 Saint Raymond - I Want You [23-x(4)-'''21-25>3] *11/10/14 Owl City ft. Sekai No Owari - Tokyo [23-20-'18'>3] *11/10/14 Foxes - Youth [25-25-25>3] *25/10/14 Cobra Starship ft. Icona Pop - Never Been In Love [18-19-19>3] *27/12/14 Ben Haenow - Something I Need [23-x3-29>3] *20/01/15 G.R.L. - Lighthouse [29-29-30>2] *24/01/15 Echosmith - Cool Kids [30-'29'-30>3] *27/01/15 Karen Harding - Say Something (Zac Samuel Remix) [28-'27'-30>3] 4 Weeks *15/09/14 The Script - Superheroes [b12/b-x-18-16-16>4] *14/10/14 Cheryl Cole - I Don't Care [21-'20'-22-21>4] *14/10/14 The Magician ft. Years And Years - Sunlight [22-'19'-25-24>4] *01/11/14 Avril Lavigne - Rock And Roll [25-21-20-'17'>4] *09/12/14 Fifth Harmony - Sledgehammer 24-25-22-x4-30>4 *23/12/14 Wealdstone Raider - Got No Fans [24-'19'-20-23<4] *05/01/15 George Ezra - Blame It On Me [24-27-26-29>4] *06/01/15 Phillip George - Wish You Were Mine [23-'20'-24-26>4] 5 Weeks *11/10/14 Kiesza - No Enemiesz [19-13-'12'-'12'-23>5] *28/10/14 Britney Spears - I Wanna Go [16-12-'10'-12-24>5] *08/11/2014 Calvin Harris - Slow Acid [18-22-24-24-25>5] *09/12/2014 Owl City ft. TobyMac - Light Of Christmas [23-21-18-17-'15'>5] #XMAS (forced) *09/12/2014 Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You [21-25-23-'21-21'>5] #XMAS (forced) *27/12/14 Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato - Up [24-24-29-26-25>5] *10/01/15 Kelly Clarkson - Since U Been Gone [16-14-'13'-15-20>5] 6 Weeks *15/09/14 Ella Henderson - Glow [11-18-19-20-20-22>6] *23/09/14 Charli XCX - Break The Rules [17-17-18-18-21-22>6] *30/09/14 Snakehips ft. Sinead Harnett - Days With You [19-'17'-20-21-24-23>6] *30/12/14 The Chainsmokers ft. SirenXX - Kanye [23-21-'20'-21-26-27>6] 7 Weeks *15/09/14 Shift K3Y - I Know [13-15-16-'13'-15-19-20>7] *27/09/14 G.R.L. - Ugly Heart [20-'15'-19-'15'-17-18-21>7] *18/11/14 Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd - Love Me Harder [22-21-24-x-23-20-'19'-22>7] *29/11/14 Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne - Real Love [25-'24-24'-x7-28-'24'-27-28>7] 8 Weeks *04/11/14 Becky G - Shower [21-21-17-'15'-19-20-20-18>8] 10 Weeks *04/11/14 Waze & Odyssey vs R. Kelly - Bump & Grind 2014 23-18-15-12-12-16-22-22-19-20-21>10 11 Weeks *27/09/14 Calvin Harris ft. John Newman - Blame [9-'8'-11-9-12-11-13-17-22-23-22>11] *23/09/14 Wiz Khalifa - Black And Yellow [11-'10'-14-11-'10-10'-11-11-17-20-24>11] 12 Weeks *30/09/14 Example - 10 Million People [17-'14-14'-16-19-17-16-15-15-15-17-20>12] 13 Weeks *15/09/14 Alesso ft. Ryan Tedder - Scars For Life [6'''-12-14-12-13-12-12-12-16-18-19-20-22>13] 14 Weeks *23/09/14 Train - Angel In Blue Jeans [16-15-11-10-'''9-9-10-10-11-13-13-14-16-19>14] *27/12/14 Slow Down - Selena Gomez [18-14-12-10-'9'-10-12-16-15-15-16-23-30>14] 15 Weeks *28/10/14 Ellie Goulding - Goodness Gracious (The Chainsmokers Remix) 18-17-15-11-10-10-11-10-15-22-19-17-24-20-22>15 17 Weeks *09/12/14 Fifth Harmony - Bo$$ [22-17-15-12-10-9-'8'''3-9-13-12-13-14-16-21-27>17] 18 Weeks *07/10/14 Avicii - The Days [18-18-15-13-'''10'-11-'10'-11-12-13-14-19-15-17-18-21-22-25>18] *21/10/14 Jeremih ft. YG - Don't Tell 'Em [14-'93'-11-'9-9'-11-14-19-16-17-16-16-15-19-19>18] 22 Weeks *08/11/14 Robin Schulz - Sun Goes Down ft. Jasmine Thompson [24-18-20-23-18-19-15-15-13-13-'11'-14-16-20-21-22-22-21-24-27-30-28>22] *23/09/14 Nelly - Just A Dream [4-4-53-'4-4'-5-5-6-7-84-9-9-15-13-13-17-19>22] *29/12/14 Take That - These Days 25-20-18-15-17-15-16-14-14-18-16-18-18-22-22-25-273-26-24-29-29>22 23 Weeks *15/09/14 David Guetta - Lovers On The Sun [7-'6'-83-7-7-8-9-9-12-11-10-9-10-11-21-20-23-21-23-21-23>23] 28 Weeks *07/10/14 Watermat - Bullit [20-10-8-74-6-6-'5-5'-12-9-9-8-10-12-15-16-15-15-17-15-15-20-20-25-26>28] 30 Weeks *27/09/14 Avicii - Hope There's Someone [7'''(3)-13-11-16-15-15-17-17-16-13-14-15-13-10-8-11-10-13-12-12-23-21-20-17-16-21-20-29>30] 32 Weeks *15/09/14 Duke Dumont - Won't Look Back 3(5)-4-5-6-8-7-7-6(3)-5-6-8-8-14-10-8-8-7-11-13-17-24-22-22-25-27-22>32 34 Weeks *15/09/14 New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle - Flutes 4-5-5-6(4)-7-7-8-8-12-13-14-16-16-18-21-16-14(3)-18-20-18-24-25-23-25-x-26-28-28-25-28>34 38 Weeks *15/09/14 Ariana Grande ft. Zedd - Break Free [10-7-9-10-9-8-8-9-6-6-53-'''4-6-53-'4-4'-6-7-6-7-9-10-11-13-14-14-13-13-14-16-19-21-28-26-25>38] Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts Category:Favourite Songs Blog Posts Category:Hotchoc26's Current Favourite Songs